A Royal Pain In The Ass
by TheGirlWithKaleidoscopeEyes27
Summary: When Annabeth discovers that she has been in an arranged marriage to Percy Jackson, Prince of Olympia since birth she is, for obvious reasons, rather infuriated. But as she gets to know the man who she once fought with incessantly she begins to see that she might have a chance at a happy marriage and maybe even love. Percabeth multichapter fic set in the 16-17 hundreds
1. Chapter 1

**Autors Note,**

**Hey guys this is my first ever fanfiction (other than a few short head cannons from my facebook page adminning days) hope you enjoy! please review constructive criticism will be lovingly embraced. This will be a multichapter fic.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Hero's of Olympus and all the characters are Rick Riordans property.**

**(my inspiration for this story came from WElaine21's story the art of falling in love which you should totally check out i hope i didnt copy you too much!)**

* * *

**A Royal Pain in the Ass Chapter 1**

If Annabeth wasn't currently occupied with being in a state of complete and utter infuriation she might take the time to answer the knocking on her bedroom door, and the soft but slightly exasperated calls of "Annabeth just tell me what happened.". However, she was currently using all her will power to refrain herself from violently destroying the dainty white an gold tea set that sat on the table across from where she stood. She walked over to the window and placed her arm on the cool glass and lent her forehead and her forearm, attempting to get control of her emotions. She sucked in a deep breath and let it out slowly. Arranged marriage, she thought, I mean I know I'm a princess but they could at least do me the courtesy of letting me choose the prince I marry.

"Annabeth, you know very well that I'm capable of breaking this door down, so open up before we have a lot of explaining to do to some very angry parents" Annabeth cracked a smile as she remembered the unforgettable time Thalia had helped her break into the wine cellars on her sixteenth birthday. She turned away from the rain sodden gardens outside her window and walked over to the door, unlocking it and opening it to allow the other princess to enter her room. Annabeth then closed and relocked the door and promptly walked over and fell face down on her bed.

"That bad huh?" Thalia commented as she sat down next to her friend. Annabeth just grunted in response as Thalia let out a small laugh. Annabeths anger had simmered down now and she was left with a horrible churning feeling in her stomach as she contemplated what her future held. A loveless marriage, probably to a prince she'd never met where she would live her life out in an unfamiliar castle and in all likelihood never see her friends or family again.

"Well are you going to tell me what happened or am I going to have to tickle it out of you?" Thalia teased, Annabeth let out a small burst of a laugh against the soft white embroidered cover of her bed. She then turned only her head around and looked up at her friend where she sat looking at Annabeths face with a mixture of intrigue and concern. "Arranged marriage," she said finally "apparently it's been organized since the day I was born."

Thalias face dropped "you're kidding! 17 years and they didn't tell you? I mean the fact that they even organized it in the first place is bad enough but letting you think for seventeen years that you had the chance of a loving marriage to a prince of your choice, gah! those… those." Thalia stopped and sat there fuming while trying to think of the right words to describe her friends parents.

"I've been trying to think of the right words myself, the only ones that have come close so far are treacherous, lying, manipulative bastards."

"yeah, yeah that sounds pretty good" Thalia agreed smiling and moving to lie down net to her friend on the bed.

"I mean I always knew I would have to marry some pompous prince and have a marriage that would benefit our kingdom, but at least I had I choice. I'm not stupid enough to believe I'd find love but I always imagined a marriage with someone I enjoyed being around." Annabeth said, turning her head back into the doona. Thalia gave her a sympathetic look, "hey, we'll figure something out" she said and playfully shoulder nudged her friend "you're not alone on this one, you'll never be alone when I'm around to get you in trouble."

* * *

Annabeth walked into breakfast the next morning with an air of tactfulness about her. She sat down at her usual seat, to the left of her father who sat at the head, grabbed two pieces of toast, prepared by the maids and began to go about breakfast as if today was just like any other… that was of course until her father tried to talk to her.

"Annabeth dear could you pass the pitcher of orange juice?" Frederick Chase said with a polite it slightly overdone smile. Annabeth just looked up at him with malice in her eyes. "oh sorry I thought you'd _arranged _to have it there because you weren't planning on drinking any." She then began attacking her eggs while trying to hide the small smirk on her face, feeling happy that she could get even a little bit of revenge on her parents.

"Now Annabeth I know this may take some time to get used to but you have to understand that we did it in your best interests." Frederick countered, again pulling out the very obviously fake and only somewhat sympathetic smile. "The best interests of the kingdom you mean." Annabeth said trying to control the anger that was again bubbling up inside of her, "Don't think for even a second that I don't know why you did this." Annabeth said as she placed her fork and knife purposely on her plate, "I know that whichever pompous you've picked out will be the one that best strengthens our ties with another kingdom or helps our financial situation. You'll have given absolutely no regard to whether he has any personality or whether he will care for me because lets face it, you don't care for me either. That's why you arranged this at birth, so you could use me as a pawn in the game you all play and then get me out of your hair without even a notion that my feelings might have been thrown in the mix somehow."

Her eyes were filling with tears now so she turned her head to the side and blinked rapidly, clearing the damned things from her eyes. She would not cry in front of her parents, that was something that she stopped doing when she turned seven, when she realized how loveless her parents and their marriage was. When she realized that she would never be comforted or given attention if she did it.

"Excuse me I'm not feeling very hungry this morning." Annabeth choked out voice heavy with emotion. Then she wiped her mouth with a napkin and did everything she could not to run out the door before her tears came.

"Annabeth." Her father called his voice weak. He opened his mouth as if he was going to say something to comfort her, he always did, tried to make an effort that failed dismally. He closed his mouth again and instead seemed to regain his composure. Her mother sat there through all of this, stern faced as always. "You will be meeting him at the summer solstice ball next week. I very much hope that you will have grown out of your childish ways by then and will be the accommodating polite princess we brought you up to be."

"Yes, mother." Annabeth practically spat and then proceeded to exit the room, making sure to slam the door behind her.

* * *

"So they still haven't told you who he is?" Thalia asked from Annabeths bed as she sat at the vanity with her personal maid doing her hair. "Nope." Annabeth said, popping the p. "or which kingdom he's from. Guess I'll find out tonight though." The maid finished pinning up Annabeths hair and curtsied once, earning a polite smile from Annabeth before she left the room.

"yes, I was hoping the guessed list for the ball would narrow down the options but it seems your mother has invited the every kingdom in the country. Even Uncle Poseidon is coming, and you know how sketchy Athens relationship is with Olympia." Thalia said standing up from the bed and walking out the door as Annabeth signaled for her to go first. "urgh Percy is coming tonight?" Annabeth groaned. Percy, the prince and sole heir to the throne of Olympia, was one of the only princes Annabeth had ever talked to seeing as he was Thalias cousin. However, though he seemed like a nice and relatively interesting guy he seemed to have a habit of getting on Annabeths nerves all the time, and their conversations usually dissolved into snarky remarks.

"He's not _that_ bad." Thalia pointed out as the two girls made their way towards the ballroom, Annabeth adorned in a white silk gown with gold embroidery her golden hair in a swirling bun at the back of her head, Thalia in a deep blue dress her dark hair twisted eleganty into a knot at the base of her neck. "I suppose he does at least have a personality." Annabeth agreed "but he's still a royal pain in the ass." This caused Thalia to howl with laughter and several of the passing courtiers to look up at the princesses with mild looks of disapproval. "well, I cant say I disagree." Thalia said while wiping tears from her eyes, a huge smile plastered to her face.

The girls reached the grand white doors that lead into the ballroom and nodded to the doorman who opened the doors for them and then stepped out to announce their arrival to the quickly growing crowd of noble already in the hall.

"Presenting her highness princess Annabeth Chase of Athens and her highness Thalia Grace of Olympia." The crowd clapped swiftly as the two made their way down the elaborate marble stair adorned with velvety red carpet. Almost as soon as the girls reached the base of the stairs Annabeths mother approached them and pulled Annabeth away. She shot a scared look back at Thalia who gave her a sympathetic look and a half hearted thumbs up.

"Now the Jacksons have come down specifically for this occasion and I expect that you will act like a princess and not make them rethink their descision to have you marry their son." Athena said in a chastising tone. Annabeth didn't really hear anything her mother had said after "the Jacksons". Percy. He was her fiancé to be. The seemingly nice and intelligent man whom she had no chance of getting along with. She was more screwed then she thought. Annabeth tried to swallow and found that her found was dry. She wondered if maybe she could ask to grab a drink and slip off to delay the meeting with Percy. But that's all it would do, delay the inevitable.

She looked up and saw Percy standing with his mother and father behind him. They weren't very far away at all and Annabeth realized too late that she didn't have time to think, about what she would say, how she should act, how she was suppost to live her whole life married to a man she couldn't even finish a conversation with without resorting to snarky comments. And then they were there standing in front of percy and his parents as they looked at Annabeth, kind and realistic smiles on their faces. Annabeth decided the best thing to do would be to adopt a modest and polite attitude and hope it came off as real.

"Annabeth its been so long since we've seen you you've certainly grown into your looks, you look beautiful in that dress!" Sally exclaimed seeming genuinely happy and bringing a smile to Annabeths face. "Thank you Queen Sally, it's a pleasure to see you again." Annabeths didn't even have to pretend to be happy, Percy and his family seemed to give off an unavoidable happy aura that infe ted everyone around them.

"You're fairing well I hope Athena?" Poseidon asked politely. "Very well thank you." Her smile was so unauthentic you could have drawn a better one on with a crayon, "Now why don't we let Annabeth and Percy go off and talk by themselves, im sure they've got a lot to catch up on." Athena hinted not so subtly and walked off with the monarchs of Olympia saying something about the wine.

Annabeths heartbeat sped up again as she realized that she was alone with Percy, would he ask her now? Was he as angry with his parents as she was with hers? "I-" Percy started only to be cut off by Annabeth not a second later "before you say anything lets get this straight, firstly, we both know what the situation is and I don't think avoiding it is going to help at all, and secondly, this isn't exactly my idea of a perfect situation but I still think we should try and get to know each other before we get married." Annabeth hadn't realized but she had slosed her eyes when she said this and probably rushed through it so fast that it would be a miracle if he understood it. When she opened her eyes Percy was half smiling half smirking at her, "I see you're the same Annabeth, straight to the point no time for pleasantries."

Annabeth smirked back at him, "I see you're the same Percy always the charmer." She replied with a hint of sarcasm. "I agree though, our parents are the worst people in the world but we can't stop it now so we may as well give it a go. And besides, were both intelligent mature people I'm sure we can get along if we try." He smiled warmly at her now and instantly she felt so much more comfortable with her situation, he felt exactly the same way and he was going to be there for her the whole time. "and, hey, ill make you a deal, no proposals for at least a month and not until we've spent a reasonable amount of time with each other." Percy held out his pinky as an invitation for her, she smiled and shook her head at the childishness of a pinky promise but when he wiggled it she reached forward and linked her finger with his, surprised when she found it both soft and strong. "deal." She said decidedly and looked up at him to see him smiling. Maybe, she thought. Just maybe she could grow to love this man.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note,**

**Sorry quite a short chapter! thanks for all the reviews... well the one review but it was so heart warming that it might as well have been a hundred.**

**probably not my best work as its almost midnight here in Australia but i hope you like it all the same!**

**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson and the Olympians and all the characters are owned by Rick Riordan not me blah blah blah goodnight!**

* * *

**A Royal Pain in the Ass Chapter 2**

"Hey Annabeth, you alright?" Percy asked, a concerned look on his face. It might have seemed to be an out of place question a few seconds ago but right now Annabeth wasn't all right. It was like she was the reality of her situation was hitting her, I mean she'd had time for it to sink in before, but this was different. She was happy for a second there, pleased that she was going to marry Percy. Where had the thought that she could love him come from? This wasn't right she needed time to think she needed to get away, from the suddenly too loud music of the violins that started playing the first dance of the night, from the fake smiles and the pleasantries that defined other peoples opinions of her, from the concerned boy in front of her who was reaching out his hand in comfort and lightly curling his fingers around her upper arm and, oh god, she needed to get away from the feeling that his gentle touch should not be giving her.

"I just-I, no i-im, I think I need to just-sorry." And then she rushed off, her breathing too fast and the feeling that she was watching everything she worried about in an incredibly fast slideshow making her dizzy. She burst out of the lacquered wood doors and into the gardens, only turning a sliver of a thought to the fact that she probably worried a lot of people running out like that. She closed her eyes and brought her hand up, pushing the heel of her palm into her forehead. She took a slow, deep gulp of the frosty night air and breathed it out through a thin gap, repeating this a couple of times before she calmed down enough to walk over to the uninviting metal bench that sat against the wall to her left. She sat down and leaned forward onto her hands closing her eyes once again.

She heard the familiar creak of the doors opening, bringing with them a rise in sound from the ball before they closed again, leaving her again in a sort of muffled silence. She heard foot steps walk towards her, it sounded like a man, probably Percy. He knelt down in front of her and gently slid his finger around to the palm of her hand, slowly prying it off her face. "I know it's scary." He said softly after a moment, "but you're not alone." he moved her hand so that it was in-between his two much larger ones and started rubbing it soothingly with his thumbs. "And anyway, we're not so bad a match are? I mean I know I can be a bit of an idiot sometimes but it'll just make things interesting." Annabeth looked up at him and gave him a small smile, her eyes watering, whether from pain or thankfulness she was not sure.

"I'm just so fed up with having my life arranged for me." Annabeth said after a while, gaining courage from the warmth of his hand, "Marriage was the one thing I thought I'd have a choice in. and it's not like you're a bad choice or anything but I would've liked it to be my choice." He squeezed her hand in understanding, and then smirked cheekily. "What's so funny?" she asked, poking his palm. He grinned up at her. "Annabeth Chase, Princess of Athens and Queen of degrading egos just said 'Its not like I'm a bad choice or anything'. I think you've just made my year." He looked up into her eyes and laughed softly, she couldn't help but laugh along with him, his family's infectious happiness grabbing hold of her again. He stood up and wiped his hands on the thighs of his pants, and then offered a hand to her, "come on, let me walk you to your room." He said jutting his head in the general direction of her bedroom. She took his offer, relishing the feel of his hand in hers. "I'm not gonna be able to keep my reputation of 'queen of degrading egos' much longer if you keep being so good at saying the right thing." She said as she bumped her shoulder into his lightly and smiled up at him.

They stayed in silence for the rest of the trip to her room, hands swinging between them, a comfortable air of understanding settling around them. When they reached the white door of Annabeths room Percy opened it for her before dramatically kissing her hand and bowing goodnight, causing her to laugh, before he head off down the corridor. Percy slowed his footsteps after a few metres and turned back around to face her just as she walked into her room, "Oh, and Annabeth." He called, she leant her head back around the doorframe, holding onto it for support. "You're not too bad a choice yourself." And she smiled again.

This boy was going to be the death of her, him and his infectious happiness and uncanny ability to say exactly what she needed to hear.

She let that smile beam on her face for the rest of the night, letting it act as the bedtime stories or kisses goodnight she never got anymore, letting it comfort her from the monsters under the bed that she no longer feared.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note,**

**Another update hooray! thanks so much for all the reviews and favs and follows it is literally the best feeling to wake up in the morning and see all the praise!**

**future chapters will be about as long as this one and ill try to update once a week. and anyone watching Doctor Who? what do you think of Peter Capaldi? and feel free to ask me anything!**

**Disclaimer: No i don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Hero's of Olympus or any charters therein. have fun reading Allons-y**

* * *

******A Royal Pain in the Ass Chapter 3**

If you assumed the first thing Annabeth thought about the next morning was Percy you'd be wrong…Very wrong. Her first thought was in fact "Oh shit!". The thought hit her so hard she even voiced it out loud and hoped that there were no maids near by to hear her swear.

The rather unladylike words formed when she realised that either Thalia already knew that Percy was her arranged fiancé to be or that Annabeth would have to tell her, she couldn't decide which one was worse. If Thalia already knew then she would have an arsenal of jokes prepared to bombard Annabeth with, and if Annabeth had to tell her… Annabeth was almost wincing at the thought of how awkward that conversation would be. Annabeth considered pretending she didn't exist and just disappearing under the covers for the rest of her life because either way, she would _never_ hear the end of it.

A nock at the door ruined any plans of becoming a recluse and as she grabbed her dressing gown and tied it around herself so that she could answer the door she hoped to god that it wasn't Thalia. Thankfully it was only her maid coming to help her get ready for the day. Once she was dressed in a casual blue dress with frilled sleeves and her hair up in a practical bun, she subconsciously skipped breakfast and instead stayed in her room trying to prepare herself for the day ahead. This involved pacing in front of the mirror and rehearsing how she would tell Thalia about Percy if she didn't already know.

After half an hour she gave up and let out a groan falling face down onto her bed, reminding herself a lot of the day she found out about the catastrophe that was her arranged marriage. Just as she was beginning to fall into the depths of boredom and was about go and find Thalia herself to get the inevitable encounter over with, there was a knock on the door.

She opened it to find a straight-faced Thalia who wouldn't meet her eyes. "You've probably been expecting me to make fun of you but id like you to know that I am a mature lady and intend to support my friend and not tease you about your very unfortunate situation." Thalia said and then went on to completely contradict her statement by accidentally letting a smile slip onto her face while she made a sound that Annabeth supposed was her trying not to laugh. Annabeth gave her a skeptical look and rolled her eyes, "yeah Thals, I totally believe you." She said but ushered her friend into her room anyway and closed the door behind her.

Thalia still wouldn't meet Annabeths eyes; maybe she thought it would stop her from laughing. "Annabeth I'm serious, you must be feeling as if you don't control your life any more and I'm here to support-" she broke off and made the same noise as before, the poorly contained smile breaking out again. "Come one. Just get it out of your system and we can move on." Thalia looked up as if she was going to argue with her again but as soon as she met Annabeths eyes she couldn't contain her laughter. "I'm sorry but my cousin! You're marrying my dork of a cousin, who may I remind you, once made you so angry that she resorted to calling him, and I quote, 'an extremely obnoxious doorknob'. And-" she broke out into laughter again, causing Annabeth just to look at her with a tolerant expression. "What if when you disagree on something when you're married you push him into the fountain again."

Thalia laughed for another good half hour before she finally sighed and wiped the tears of mirth from her eyes. "I honestly don't see how you find so much joy in my suffering." Thalia just smiled at her and shook her head, "are you sated now?" Annabeth inquired sarcastically. "I don't think ill ever be sated." Said Thalia still smiling, "this is never gonna get old."

* * *

The rest of the day, and all the ones for the weeks following, consisted of Annabeth spending time with Percy, getting to know her future husband. His horrible attempts at making her laugh, which, much to Annabeths displeasure, always worked and had her spitting out loud guffaws in a rather undainty manner. She picked up his quirks, how he always wrung his hands together as if he couldn't keep them still, how he always touched her elbow ever so slightly, just a brush of his fingertips, when he was leading her somewhere.

He was exactly the kind of person she needed as a friend, she began to realise. I mean shed always had Thalia, but Thalia was all fun and games, never getting past the point of occasionally looking Annabeth straight in the eyes and telling her that she meant a lot to her. And maybe that was Annabeths fault, maybe she was too stuck inside herself, feeling as if nobody would understand how she was feeling, so why should she try and communicate it too anyone. Maybe she did put barriers up but Thalia had always seen them and completely avoided the topics which lay beyond their walls.

Percy was different, he came crashing through without a second thought as to what the consequences might be and Annabeth was loving it. Soaking up every moment she got to say everything she had been wanting to say to someone for such a long time. And Percy understood everything, listened intently and said exactly the right things back, the things that she'd needed to hear for years, ever since the moment she gave up on her parents and retreated within herself.

And when he said these things, the perfect words that made her feel as if he was tying balloons to her worries and letting them float up into the air, she felt that feeling. The one that had made her run and hide on the night of the ball. It wasn't love exactly; it was more like the fact that she knew she would fall in love. As if she could see the way that she was becoming more addicted to his enthralling green eyes and the way he could listen and make her feel as if what ever she was saying was the most important thing he had ever heard.

That feeling was hitting her now, as she walked around the gardens with Percy. It was crashing into her like the waves of a beach, hitting her again and again, leaving no time for her to catch her breath. This feeling reminded her a lot of a beach actually. Promising to be relaxing and relieving, but instead making her hold her breath in anticipation of the next wave, an overwhelming feel of adoration bubbling up from the depths.

"Woah! That was close." Percy said smiling at her his hands gripping her shoulders as he steadied her. She must have tripped over from being completely lost inside the swirling vortex of her mind. Percy's smile faded as he took in her teeth worrying away at her lip and her distant but confused expression. He huffed and brushed her elbow with his fingertips again, causing her heart to flutter and certainly not doing wonders for the ocean of feelings inside of her that continued to build. He led her over to a wooden bench in a small gazebo and turned to her when she sat down.

"Out with it, what's wrong?" Percy asked with raised eyebrows, "you've been staring off into the distance for the whole day and you didn't even giggle when I made the crack about uncle Bill's unfortunate crocket incident." Annabeth smiled a bit remembering the incident herself. But the smile vanished quickly and she found herself unable to meet Percy's eyes.

"Do you feel like everything's happening so fast?" Annabeth said looking at her feet as they scuffed the ground in a nervous gesture. "I mean I know we don't have a say in what's happening to us and that we need to just deal with it and get along. But a week ago I couldn't stand being around you for more than an hour and now I feel like I'm missing something if I'm away from you for an hour." Percy reached forward and squeezed her knee lightly; "sounds to me like you're finally realising how amazing a friend you've been missing out on this whole time."

Annabeth looked up and narrowed her eyes at him then punched his arm lightly, "I'm kidding!" Percy said defensively then his expression softened, "I know exactly what you mean. And I think maybe, we could have got along before but we weren't willing to try. And, ill admit the circumstances are pretty bad, but because we've been forced into a relationship it's stopping us from realising that this, whatever it is, was always there and… I'm sorta glad we got to discover it." Percy said, a genuine smile spreading across his face. And it was so perfect that the waves were crashing in on Annabeth again, but this time, she embraced them. Let them soothe her, let them block out anything that wasn't Percy and how perfect he looked with that smile on his face, that infectious smile that was leeching its way onto Annabeths face.

And then before she could think about it, before she could analyse everything wrong with the fact that she felt so happy and comfortable around someone she'd only just met, she threw herself at him bringing her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly. Percy didn't even hesitate for a second, tightening his arms around her waist and taking in a deep breath, as if he wanted to breath in everything about her and this moment, so that he could remember it forever. And Annabeth thought as she saw the beautiful hues created by the setting afternoon sun peeking out over the blooming hedges of the garden and she relished in the feeling of being so close to Percy and feeling warm and happy. She thought she could understand why he'd want to remember it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note,**

**sorry for the late update ive had major writers block!**

**hope you enjoy and keep the lovely reviews coming! now ive gotta run and go play soccer bye!**

* * *

**A Royal Pain in the Ass Chapter 4**

Annabeth was having an epiphany. And not your everyday suddenly realizing what that word you'd been trying to remember for three days was. She was having a full on shock of realization complete with light bulb and unexpected gasp.

Annabeth had a crush on Percy Jackson, and it had suddenly become too big of a thing for her to ignore. Despite herself she started smiling and brought her hand up to her mouth, pressing the backs of her fingers to her lips, as if to imprint the moment of realization on her hand. As soon as she realized what was happening she actually rolled her eyes at herself. She was doing exactly what her parents wanted her to do, falling in love with the man she was in an unwanted arranged marriage with.

Annabeth lay back down on her bead, letting her head become engulfed by the unreasonable amount of pillows she slept with. She covered her face with her hands, her smile still protruding despite her best attempts at banishing it. She rolled over onto her stomach and tried to think straight. It wasn't _so_ bad anyway, really it was bound to happen and Percy was pretty much the human embodiment of every romance novel love interest she'd ever had the unfortunate luck to fall in love with. And he wasn't bad looking either. Ok so maybe that was the understatement of the year. But Annabeth had never been one of those girls who fawned over boys for their looks, in fact she and Thalia had made a habit of out doing each other with gagging charades whenever they overheard other girls gush about so and so's "chiseled jaw line" or whatnot.

She figured it was probably a statement about how attractive he was if even she couldn't get her mind off the way his raven black hair made his eyes shine like stars reflecting off the ocean. Or the way his smile made her feel like she was being wrapped in a soft blanket while she stood by a fire on a cold winters night. And his hands. Those hands that felt soft and hard at the same time, that brushed over her skin as if she was a fragile artifact that he was admiring with care. And she really needed to get up before she completely lost her mind.

* * *

Percy found Annabeth straight after breakfast, which wasn't unusual. In fact it was the only normal thing that had happened today seeing as Percy always met her after breakfast. But Annabeth felt as if there was something different, like he was rushing for some reason, and she thought that the way he was wringing his hand, like he always did, was like his way of holding something back.

For the first time since they had started these walks, they were silent. Only the overbearing sound of Percy not saying something could be heard in as they ambled slowly towards Annabeth favorite spot in the garden. After a few minutes Percy grabbed her hand and she thought she saw him breath out a sigh of relief when he did. The pressure of his hand in hers was only slightly intoxicating as it revved up the churning waves that had been washing over her ever since her epiphany this morning. Her breath almost hitched when he ran his thumb over the back of her hand.

"Why here?" Percy said after a while, his voice soft but not hesitant," why is this your favorite place in the gardens?" he looked up into her eyes when he asked and the captivating sea green almost made her forget every word in the English dictionary.

"The structure." She said finally finding her voice, "I know its man made but the way the hedges look like steps around the outside just draws your eyes in. and the cream of the gazebo in the middle contrasts so much with the green around it that it makes it look out of place, but its not. It fits in perfectly with everything around it but at the same time make you question whether it should be there. It's the way the garden make you think that captivates me. Its not like flowers and fountains which everyone knows are beautiful, it makes you realize that it's beautiful because it's different. And everything just-" even though Percy was sure that Annabeth could go on for pages and even though he knew he would lap up every word as if it was giving him life, he'd rushed forward and pressed his lips onto hers. He was so overcome with that fact that everything she was saying was just so _Annabeth_ that he couldn't help himself. Not that he'd wanted to if he was being perfectly honest, he'd wanted to kiss her from the moment she'd called him an obnoxious doorknob.

Annabeths surprised look started to disappear after a few second of the warm pressure of his lips on hers, and she started to kiss him back. His mouth began to move over hers and it seemed to draw out all her worries. Her hands wrapped themselves around his neck and her fingers pushed up into his hair. He took the hint and wrapped his arms around her waist. His hands flattened out against her back and pushed her closer to him, he held her as if she was going to collapse if he let go, and if she was being honest she wasn't entirely sure she wouldn't collapse.

The pressure of the kiss decreased and soon his lips were just barely touching hers. He leaned his forehead against hers and took in a large breath through his nose. She opened her eyes, not entirely sure of when she closed them in the first place, and looked up at him. His eyes met hers and she let out a breathy laugh.

"So, that happened." Percy said with an obnoxiously large smile plastered on his face. "Yeah" said Annabeth. _Wow so articulate_, she thought. "is it safe to assume this means you like me?" Percy asked somewhat tentatively. "no I just passionately kiss people I have platonic feelings for." Annabeth replied sarcastically. Percy chuckled, the low sound making Annabeths toes curl. He then closed his eyes again and nuzzled his nose into Annabeths cheek. "Good." He said, "that means I can do this again. And he bent down pressing his lips to hers again, but hey were both smiling like idiots so it was more like pressing their smiles together than actually kissing. Annabeth was starting to think that maybe arranged marriages weren't so bad.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note,**

**here is the not so long awaited chapter! bit more action in this one but dont worry you'll get your fill of sappy romance and fluff in the next one. Only two or three chapters to go after this one :( but dont worry ive got heaps of other fic ideas lined up for when this ones done!**

**oh and if you would be so kind to follow me on tumblr at: **

** blog/thegirlwithkaleidoscopeeyes2712**

**or just search ****thegirlwithkaleidoscopeeyes2712 on tumblr. much appreaciated! i'm gonna try and turn that blog into a starting point for all my work.**

**thanks for following the story and keep the reviews coming!**

* * *

**A Royal Pain in the Ass Chapter 5**

Annabeth was slowly becoming intoxicated by the feeling of Percy's lips on hers. She didn't care that it was making her sappy and honestly she didn't even care if anyone found them right now even though she might be subject to one of her mother famous lectures if they were caught.

Annabeth had her hands tangled in Percy's hair and his arms were wrapped tightly around her waist. She felt Percy start to slow the kiss and pull away, she already missed the pressure on her lips but she supposed she could settle for resting her forehead against his.

Percy had his eyes closed and she was taking the time to drink in everything about him. His long curved eye lashes, the way his lips were parted and breathing warm air onto her cheek. "Will you marry me?" he said, out of nowhere, Annabeth's eyes were wide and she was suddenly finding it hard to breath. It was as if all the air had fled from her body as if to say 'im not dealing with this crap, you're on your own'. "it's gonna happen eventually." Percy said, his eyes open, the green piercing into hers as if trying to find the answer within the swirling grey of her eyes. "I figure now's a good a time as any."

"yes." Annabeth blurted out, because this was Percy and she was starting to realize that maybe she loved him. Maybe she'd always loved him. The boy with the quick wit and uncanny ability to say exactly what she needed to hear. "And not because I have to." She continued as his eyes began to light up, and the annoyingly infectious smile started to appear on his face. "I think, if the circumstances were different, if this wasn't arranged. I think I would've said yes anyway."

Percy rushed forward, filling the centimeter of space that had been between them, and kissed her again. Her hands tangled around his neck grabbing at any part of him she could reach. His arms incasing her torso and bringing her impossibly closer. Annabeth unwillingly pulled away after an unreasonable amount of time and took a deep breath in.

Annabeth could honestly say that this was the happiest she had ever felt, if the smile that she was trying to hide by biting her lip was any indication. Her eyes met Percy's and the look of adoration in them made it impossible for Annabeth not to let the smile shine on her face.

Percy pulled back from her completely and held out an arm to her. "Well then fiancé." Percy said with an air of pride in his voice. "I think we ought to get to dinner and tell everyone the news they've been expecting to hear for the past two weeks." Annabeth batted his arm down and bumped him with her shoulder lightly, smiling up at him. "Say fiancé again and that time I hit you over the head with a thousand page book in the library will feel like a poke in the arm compared to the hell you'll incur."

Percy just shook his head as if to say 'what have I gotten myself into'. Then he reached out and entwined his fingers with hers, tugging her hand softly before they walked off towards the palace.

* * *

Annabeth knew something was off the second she woke up the next morning. A palace which usually only contained three permanent residents and a few servants was never very loud. But right now it sounded as if every man and his horse was running about the castle. Annabeth grabbed her dressing gown off the chair by the vanity and walked over to the window as she tied it around herself. She pulled back the gold embroidered curtains and took in the scene before her.

Apparently every man and his horse was running around the castle.

Outside stood the carriages of every lord and lady Annabeth could remember and there were an extra twenty guards milling around the gates, which were locked. The gates were never locked.

Annabeth rushed out of her door towards the breakfast room where she hoped her mother would be. What on earth was going on? The only reason that many court members would be in the one place was to hold a meeting but Annabeth couldn't possibly think why one would be called.

Her mother didn't disappoint. Annabeth found her calmly sitting in the dining room sipping a cup of tea. "Was it too much trouble for you to get dressed this morning Annabeth?" her mother questioned with raised eyebrows, without even looking up from where she sat.

"I'm sorry mother but I was a bit preoccupied with the sudden rush of courtiers outside." Annabeth said, slightly exasperated. "What are they all doing here? The annual meetings not for another month."

"Delphi has declared war on us." Her mother said finally looking up at Annabeth, a steely look in her eyes. "And we need to take evasive action and fast if we are to have a chance."

"What?" Annabeth exclaimed. She knew relations with Delphi had never been great but the partnership between the two palaces had been civil and benefitted both cities greatly. "What brought this about? Are we in danger?"

"Your father is to blame." Athena said spitefully, "He got drunk at the ball last month and went off at Mr. Dare over the less than fair trade agreement we had with them." Athena practically spat the words out, it was the most emotion she had ever seen her mother display. "And yes we are in danger which is why I am calling off your wedding and sending you to stay with the Graces in Thebes."

"Calling off the wedding!?" Annabeth screamed, of course her mother would do this, of course she would ruin the one thing that had _ever _gone right for Annabeth. "This is not up for debate Annabeth. Everything has already been arranged and the Jacksons are leaving this morning." Annabeth felt like throwing something across the room.

"No!" she screamed. "I will not let you take away the one thing that has _ever_ made me happy!" tears of frustration and anger started to fall down Annabeths face. "My childhood was a living hell and I'm not going to stand here and let you dictate the rest of my life. I'm marrying Percy and there is nothing you can do about it."

"Well actually there is." Athena said as she stepped forward and grabbed Annabeths arm, digging her fingernails into her biceps, causing Annabeth to cry out in pain. "Guards!" she called and two men ran in, "take Annabeth to her room and don't let her leave until I come and collect her." The guards grabbed her arms, much more gently than her mother did, and pulled her towards her room.

"Please, you have to let me go! Don't do this." Annabeth pleaded with the guards through her sobbing, but they kept dragging her towards her room. Something cold and round was pressed into Annabeths hand, but she didn't get a chance to see what it was.

"Annabeth listen carefully." The guard on her right said, bending down and whispering urgently into her ear. "We're guards from Olympia, Percy has a plan to break you out tonight." Hope swelled inside Annabeth. "We don't know where they are taking you but we're going to break you out. Just stay put and don't let them take you away from the castle." When they reached her room they pushed her inside for effect. "Don't trust anyone unless they are wearing a ring like this." The other guard said holding out his hand to show her a golden braided ring adorned with a sea green gem, a trident symbol embellishing the jewel. "Put yours on" he said as Annabeth looked down finding an almost identical ring in her palm. "Good luck." And they shut the door.

* * *

Annabeth sat on an uncomfortable wooden chair, the only piece of furniture in the cold stone room she was being held captive in. she was moved here what she judged to be about five hours ago, and she was slowly becoming aggravated. There was a war going on and the only thing she could do was count the uneven blocks in the sandstone walls that surrounded her.

She had no idea what time it was as the only light came from the seven torches that embellished the walls of the circular room she sat in, and the extra four that lined the short staircase that lead up to the door. The door that had been diminishing her courage over the hours. It was the only way in or out of this room and it was currently locked with five separate keys and guarded by three of Athens best men. How was Percy ever going to get in? She began to fiddle with the ring Percy's guards had given her, twirling it around her finger in an anxious gesture.

She was snapped out of her worry by the sound of the locks being turned and the door opening. She stood up and took a few steps back, uncertain of whether the person entering was on her side. A big man wearing full armor and a sword strapped to his waist appeared at the bottom of the staircase. Annabeth frantically eyed his fingers, searching for the ring that meant he was trustworthy. She didn't find it.

"Well then miss Annabeth, time to go." Said the burly looking man, malice lacing his words. "Where are you taking me" Annabeth replied taking a step back. She needed to stall for time, if Percy didn't save her before she was moved she doubted she would ever see him again. "Can't tell you that I'm afraid. Now come on before we have to force you." The guard said vehemently. "No." Annabeth replied, standing her ground. "I'm not leaving until you tell me where I'm going." The guard narrowed his eyes and clenched his fists. "Alright." He said snarkily, "force it is." And he leaped forward grabbing Annabeth and tossing her over his shoulder in a fireman's hold. Annabeth started beating at his back, but soon realized she wasn't getting anywhere and bent her head forward, sinking her teeth into his shoulder. It had the desired effect, the guard crying out in pain and dropping Annabeth to the ground.

The other guards heard the fight and came running down the stairs, but Annabeth was ready this time, ducking under the arms that tried to grab her, and even managing to throw in a few punches to the gut. "Just give it to her. We're not catching her otherwise!" she heard the original guard yell as she made a run for the stairs. She felt on of the guards tackle her from behind, nocking all the air from her lungs and forcing her to topple onto the stairs. Then she was being held by two of the guards while the other one reached into his pocket, producing a bottle of blue liquid.

He forced open her mouth and poured the liquid in as Annabeth struggled violently against them. He then put his hand over her mouth and forced her to swallow. Annabeth instantly felt light headed and dizzy. She was so dazed that she didn't really comprehend what was happening until she saw Percy's out of focus face leaning over her and saying her name, but the sound didn't reach her ears. And then everything was black.


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note,**

**Heres the sixth chapter complete with enough fluff to make you throw up and its a day early!**

**Thanks for reading and keep the reviews coming!**

**oh and don't forget to follow me on tumblr at: blog/thegirlwithkaleidoscopeeyes2712**

**and i'd love it if you wanna suggest things i could do better/things you'd like to see happen in the story.**

**Disclaimer: i do not own any of the characters or ideas in Percy Jackson and the Olympians of Hero's of Olympus.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**A Royal Pain in the Ass Chapter 6**

Annabeth felt like she was in a swirling vortex of random faces appearing above her and a few words that didn't go with the occasional image of scenery she got. And then of course there was the ever constant rocking and the feeling of frustration. None of the things she was sensing made any sense, which she found quite ironic, and it was giving her an urge to throw something across the room. But given that she wasn't even sure she was in a room and was unable to open her eyes, she thought that maybe that wasn't really in her small and dwindling list of options right now.

She was pretty sure she was in a room though. The voices, which only appeared to be able to repeat her name over and over again in worried tones, seemed to be bouncing off what she guessed was walls. Also the images of furrowed eyebrows, which sometimes made their way into her unconsciousness, had the cream painted background of a roof. The eyebrows had been her only source of comfort for the last few, what she guessed to be days. One choice pair of black ones in particular. They always held the furrowed creases of someone who was worried, but unlike the others they seemed to have hints of another emotion as well. Love.

It was probably weird that she could get that much out of just a few hairs in a curved formation, but if eyebrows were all that you could see you'd probably get pretty good at reading them to.

One thing was for sure to Annabeth though; Whatever those guards had given her, it wasn't your run of the mill knockout drug. Annabeth was still perfectly conscious, thinking at her usual breakneck speed. She just wasn't able to wake up or move at all.

It was starting to wear off though. She could tell by the way the agitated calls of her name and the urging for her to wake up were becoming clearer. And by the way she could tell that the black eyebrows that spoke to her of love belonged to Percy. She just hoped it would hurry up. There was a war brewing, and it was going to be a bad one. So bad she doubted even the Oracle at Delphi could predict the wrath that would incur

* * *

Annabeth didn't realize why it felt so good to be awake until about five minutes after she woke up. A maid walked in and was so surprised to see Annabeth sitting up in bed that she dropped the bowel of water she had been intending to dab Annabeths face with.

"Miss Annabeth!" she exclaimed, "you're awake." Annabeth was about to shoot back an 'obviously' but found her throat so dry that she couldn't talk. She was somewhat glad, as she was sure she would have regretted how hostile that word would have sounded. The maid noticed her surprised look and inability to speak and said, "I'll go fetch you some water." Annabeth shot her a thankful smile as she ran out the door. She hoped that by fetching water the maid had meant Percy as well, because she sure as hell wanted to know what was going on.

When the maid returned Annabeth greedily gulped down the water and muttered a weak thank you, surprised by how fragile her voice sounded. Soon after, the maid left again, and she heard the bangs of doors being thrown open and a rush of footsteps before Percy barged through the doors of her room and all but threw himself at her.

Annabeth felt like telling him to get off because he was making it almost impossible for her to breathe, but the feelings familiarity and being safe were overwhelming her.

She had to hold back tears when she heard him start to mutter "Thank god! Thank god! I thought you might never wake up" in a broken voice because no one had ever cared for her that much and she wasn't quite sure what to do with all the love he was throwing at her unconditionally.

When he finally let go, and she thought she saw him wipe tears from his eyes, she lay back down on the pillows feeling faint all of a sudden. Percy knelt down beside the bed, resting his chin on the mattress next to her head, while he brought a hand up to cup her face. She looked at him sideways with her cheek resting on the pillow, and started to drink him in, smiling fondly when her eyes reached his eyebrows.

She noticed that they were furrowed again, and didn't understand why. He should be happy shouldn't he, or was the war even closer than she feared?

"Im sorry." He said finally, voice cracking. "I'm so, so sorry. I should've gotten there sooner. I should've stopped it." And he scrunched up his face as if he was angry with himself. "No, Perce, no." she said, finally understanding the worried look. "Its not your fault, you cant blame yourself." And she moved her hand to grab the one that cupped her face, forcing him to look at her. "I would've- I would've died without you." But the feeble tone of her voice seemed to convince Percy of the opposite.

Suddenly a flash of fatigue rushed through Annabeth and she squeezed her eyes shut. Percy jumped forward, leaning over her. "What is it, what's wrong? Are your hurt?" he rushed out, eyes scanning her face. "I'm fine I'm just, tired." She breathed out, reassuring him.

"Oh, ok ill let you sleep." He said, visibly relieved. He brought her hand up to his mouth and kissed it before starting to get up. Annabeth gripped onto his hand, "No!" she said and opened her eyes, "Please don't leave."

He seemed to consider it for a second before the slightly panicked look in her eyes convinced him to stay. "Its alright, I wont leave you." And he climbed over her to lie on the bed, wrapping an arm around her from behind. But she rolled over to face him, needing to grasp at as much of him as she could, and snuggled into his chest. Her arms brought up in front of her, clutching at his shirt. He kissed the top of her head and clutched her tighter against his chest. "I'll never leave you." She heard him whisper as she fell finally and peacefully asleep.


	7. Authors note sorryimtheworstwriterever

**Sorry just an authors note!**

**there wont be any update this weekend as ive got two tests in the next few days and i really dont want to give you a rushed chapter!**

**good news is im on holidays soon so there should be updates most days!**

**but while im here ill adress some of the reviews; first of all some of you have commented on the rushed nature of the story and im sorry its because of a few reasons a) im lazy and my mind runs at a million miles an hour when i write so i just put down whatever becomes coherent as fast as i can and that usually means rapid plot developments and b) im really nervous and excited so i want to write things that people want to read and i feel like it'd get boring if i dragged it out.**

**and also someone said something like 'im convinced you're writing in pages' what did you mean?**

**Thanks again for reading and keep the reviews coming!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors note,**

**Oh my god im such a horrible person! a week and a half without a chapter, im so sorry!**

**Anyway we've got your ususal unreasonable amount of fluff here with a side order and angstish content. you'll get your fill of plot development soon.**

**have fun keep reading and thanks for the good luck wishes and the urging to keep going! (although it was slightly confronting to have someone with severe ADHD empathise with me... just kidding) love you all keep the reviews coming and if you're lucky there'll be a possibility of three chapters next week!**

* * *

**A Royal Pain in the Ass Chapter 7**

The idea of staying in bed and doing absolutely nothing for days on end was always something Annabeth had fancied… that was until it became a reality for a whole week and a half. But Annabeth supposed that whenever she fantasized about her now living hell, she hadn't imagined the war that was going on around her and the state of complete and utter uselessness she was drowning in. The only reprieve she got from her ever-growing boredom was her daily update from Percy. I mean she practically lived for every moment she got to spend with him anyway, but this was different.

He would tell her about all the treaties being drawn up between kingdoms, where the fighting was and everything she needed to know so that she could draw up battle plans in her head for the rest of the day.

They still hadn't figured out what the blue concoction the guards had given Annabeth was, but one thing was for sure, it was a great, big, pain in the ass. Being knocked out for a day or two was something Annabeth could deal with, in fact it was good to get a rest sometimes. But the recovery was literally torture and it wasn't exactly helping her image either. Annabeth was a strong women who didn't take anything from anybody and that was a characteristic that she like to make known as loudly and to as many people as possible. But right now it seemed that the impression she was giving off was one of a weak dependent little girl who couldn't so much as get out of bed without needing a hand.

The only person, besides Percy, who seemed to understand that about her was Percy's mother Sally who sat with her most afternoons. They got on like a house on fire and Sally and made her feel like she was an intelligent and resilient woman again. She did wish that Thalia was there though, a bit a familiarity was long overdue. Because, although she wouldn't admit it, Annabeth was afraid and she wasn't sleeping because of it.

Tonight was one of the worst nights she'd had yet. Sleep deprivation and confusion were leading her mind to the most terrifying conclusions, and not just your everyday tree branches hitting the window becoming nails scratching to get in or that shadow on the floor being the silhouette of an axe murderer. Annabeth had convinced herself that if she slept she would fall into a coma again but this time, she'd never wake up.

But as she lay there staring at her ceiling and trying desperately not to give in to the irrational fears of her tired mind, her eyes started to droop. And before she knew it the dark had engulfed her again.

* * *

She was in that room again, that god-awful room with the sandstone walls and the door with five locks. But this time when the door scraped against the dusty floor it didn't reveal a guard, but a hooded figure in a robe that seemed to be made of smoke. Black smoke with whisping tendrils that seemed to scream of death and reach out towards Annabeth. Fear leached into her heart and suddenly breathing became grueling task. She tried to stagger away from the monster with the hidden face but found that she was strapped into the chair, thick ropes tightly wound around her body. She tried to struggle free, whimpering and sobbing as she fought the knots.

However her efforts only worsened her situation, the chair tipping over, landing her flat on her back and unable to move. She could no longer see the smoky nightmare and she began to shake, as whimpering sobs forced themselves from her body.

It was almost upon her now; she could feel the icy brush of the black whisps on her legs, hear the whispered screams of death. Its face suddenly appeared above her and she physically recoiled at the sight of pasty white face with three deep red gashes obscuring any features that might have once rendered the being human. Annabeth opened her mouth and screamed. A glass shattering, blood-curdling scream. And then the smoky darkness took her.

* * *

Annabeth sprang forward gasping and frantically wiping at her skin as if to brush away the smoky tentacles from her nightmare. When she had stopped whipping her head around hysterically and had calmed down enough to realize where she was and what was happening, she lent forward and put her head in her hands, closing her eyes and trying to concentrate on slowing her breaths. It was taking all her will power not to look up, as her mind was trying desperately to convince her that the monster had jumped out of her nightmare and was now haunting her reality as well.

She leant over and lit the candle on her bedside table, casting light across the room to help quell her fears. When another half hour had passed and she was still shaking she got the courage to slip her feet over the side of the bed and grabbed the candle, setting off toward the only place she thought she might find peace.

The wooden floors of Olympia's corridors were a beautiful dark brown in the daylight, but at night looked more like black, giving Annabeth the feeling of sinking into them. It wasn't exactly helping her current state of absolute terror and neither was the eerie creaking almost every floorboard made.

When she reached his door, the big blue one with the swirling brown bordering, she hesitated, her hand hovering a few centimeters from the inviting wooden surface. She hadn't really thought this through, I mean they were engaged but what if he didn't want her there? or what if it went further than she wanted it too?

The only reason she was going to his room was because she was scared shitless and needed any once of comfort she could get, but she hadn't really thought about what it looked like. A young woman creeping into her fiancés room in the dead of the night.

Before she had time to change her mind a tree branch blew in the wind and bashed against the window causing Annabeth to jump forward and knock on the door. She heard a sleep groan from inside and then seven loud thunks. When Percy pulled the door open Annabeth was surprised at the ease with which she said, "why don't you go back and do that again, I don't think the whole castle heard you." To which Percy awarded a raised eyebrow and a smile that said, it's either too late or early, I'm too tired to tell, for you to be attempting sarcasm and expecting me to supply a comeback.

The reason Annabeth was surprised at how easily she made a joke was because Percy was currently not wearing a shirt displaying his rather drool over worthy abs, which Annabeths eyes suddenly seemed super glued to. and he was however wearing a very messed up display of bed head which Annabeth found so cute she almost gave in and ran her hands through it. Percy stepped back, motioning for Annabeth to follow him in. when they were both sitting cross-legged under the covers and facing each other, Percy occupying himself with Annabeths hand, sliding his fingers through hers and rubbing his thumb over her palm, Annabeth felt so at ease that she just let it out.

"I had a nightmare." She practically whispered looking down at the hand Percy was playing with. "ive been having them for a while and I haven't been sleeping, and im just so worried Percy, one thing has finally gone right in my life, I've finally got my fairytale ending. So of course the war to end all wars chooses now to hit us with full force and threaten to take you away from me. And I cant Perce- I cant live without you, I just-"

And Percy rushed forward crashing his lips with hers and bringing his arms around her back because she said it. She put into words exactly what he wanted to say. Gods he loved this woman and he sure as hell wasn't gonna let her die.

Annabeth tangled her hands into Percys hair and deepened the kiss, it was not so slowly turning from a sloppy 'I love you and your being cute' kiss to a passionate 'holy shit why don't I kiss you more often' kiss. Percy slowly leaned into Annabeth, easing her back onto the bed and bracketing his arms around her head and he lay above her kissing her. Oh boy did he kiss her, her chin, a trail along her jawbone to her ear, her neck, anything her could get at. Annabeth let out a small moan when he sucked harshly on her pulse point.

That's when he slowed down, when he realized that, although he was pretty sure the beautiful goddess below him was his soul mate, they weren't married just yet. He placed a light kiss on her shoulder and then rested his forehead against the same spot. Annabeth placed a similar kiss on the top of his head and he rolled off her, pulling her back to his chest and encasing her with his arms.

"I got you now, no more nightmares while im here wise girl. Nothings gonna get you." Percy whispered soothingly in her ear as he placed kisses in her hair. "wise girl." Annabeth said back sleepily, "isn't that what you used to call me as an insult when we were kids?"

"Yeah, I was trying to be endearing. Did it work?" Percy said while nuzzling her ear with his nose. "Maybe, seaweed brain, maybe." Annabeth murmured, craking a smile, as she fell a sleep for a second time in the arms of the best decision her mother had ever made.


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors note,**

**What? another chapter so soon? bit hard to believe isnt it. anyway i apologise for the ****_extremely _****cheesy nature of this chapter and hope you enjoy it anyway!**

**thanks again for the lovely reviews and ****please**** suggest anything you would like to see as (and i know ive said this before but) this is either the last or second last chapter :'(**

**Disclaimer: i do not own any of the characters or ideas in Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Hero's of olympus, all credit to Rick Riordan.**

**oh and dont forget to follow me on Tumblr at; .com ********(or just search thegirlwithkaleidoscopeeyes2712 on tumblr)**

* * *

**A Royal Pain in the Ass Chapter 8**

Waking up to the sight of the pale blue ceiling of Percy's room was not an unfamiliar sight to Annabeth, she'd been sleeping with Percy, in the most innocent sense of the phrase, for the past two weeks. What was unfamiliar, however was the lack of the prince's warmth in the entirely too soft bed, and the absence of her fiancés snoring, drool lined face. Annabeth sat up and pulled back the red velvet curtain of the four-poster bed and slipped her feet over the side, relishing the feel of the carpet between her toes as she grabbed her dressing gown off the chair in the corner.

Annabeth walked towards the breakfast room, unsure of why else Percy would be up before her unless he wanted food, and was rewarded with a pajama wearing almost husband sporting large bags under his eyes and picking anxiously at his eggs with a fork.

He looked up when he saw her at the door and then looked down again, not so subtly hinting that he was hiding something. Annabeth, deciding that she would hold off her curiosity for at least one meal and get some food into her, sat down next to Percy and began serving herself breakfast. She ate rather hurriedly, glancing over at Percy every few seconds to see him still progressing no further with his breakfast and deliberately not meeting her eyes.

She gave up halfway through her second piece of toast. "out with it." She said, forcefully putting down her cutlery and turning around in her chair to glare at him. "what can be so bad that it has you moping and ignoring both the loves of your life?" Percy let his fork slide out of his hand and sighed as he leant back in his chair and looked at her. He opened his mouth as if to say something but then closed it and began to smile and screw his eyes up in confusion.

"Both the loves of my life?' he inquired, a smile spread onto Annabeths face too. "yeah, me and the food." Percy let out a small laugh and shook his head, "I cant say I disagree." Then he met her eyes and his smile faded.

"I" he said then scrunched up his face and closed his eyes. "I'm going off to fight Annabeth." He opened his eyes at the end of the sentence and stared into hers. Annabeth leant forward and peeled his hand of the arm of the chair, taking it in hers. "I understand." She said staring at his fingers. "y-you understand?" he said disbelievingly, "your not mad or upset?" she just shook her head "at all?" he said again still in disbelief.

"I get it Percy. A king has to fight with his people, lead by example. You cant very well encourage everyone to go off and lay down their lives for their kingdom while you sit back in the comfort of your own palace, sipping tea." Percy stared at her with a slightly open mouth, opening and closing it, as if he had forgotten how to form words. "Annabeth Chase I think you need to marry me right now." She giggled and then took her hand out of his.

"There is, however, a catch." She said looking down at her hand as it picked at the wood of her chair. "You let me come with you."

Percy stared at her in shock and then bent down and banged his head against the arm of his chair. "Annabeeeeeth." He groaned. "why do you always put me in an impossible position!"

"you cant stop me, ill just find some way of getting their even if you forbid me to go." She said bending over and bumping the top of her head against his. "I know, wise girl, I know." Then he paused again and groaned, "fine, you can come." Her face broke out into a smile and she pushed his head up, kissing him hard on the mouth. "thankyou thankyou thankyou!" she exclaimed.

"I've got a catch too!" he said standing up and pointing a finger at her, "you have to get sword fighting lessons and prove to me that you are competent enough, and, you're going to be apart of the battle strategy team. Not much fighting involved."

She frowned for a second and thought about it, battle strategy was more her kind of thing anyway and that way she could look out for Percy and make sure he wasn't sent into a trap.

"Deal." she said holding out her hand. He smiled and took it "deal." He replied.

"Now when do I start." Annabeth said excitedly.

* * *

Sword fighting training had been ruthless, but Annabeth knew it had been worth it. She had proved to Percy that she was ready to go to war and by the gods was she.

Her whole life Annabeth had dreamed of being apart of something bigger, making a mark, being able to say "that was me, I did that", and this was her chance. She was about to become one of the leading battle strategists in what was quite possibly the biggest war to ever face their world.

They were leaving tomorrow, going straight to the front line where Percy had told her all the action was happening. Every battle had lead to this point, whoever won this, won the war. And with Olympia on the side of Rome and all her allies, the battle was looking for from bleak.

Annabeth was going through her suitcase, checking (for the third time because that's the kind of person she was) that all her belongings were in order, when Percy came knocking at the door

"I've got a surprise." He said as a greeting. And then he held out what looked like a blindfold. "Do you trust me?" Annabeth rolled her eyes but let him put on the blindfold anyway. "you are such a seaweed brain." She said as he wrapped an arm around her waist to help guide her.

After about three minutes of Annabeth, surprisingly, not tripping Percy finally announced that they had arrived. When he took the blindfold off Annabeths eyes took a few seconds to adjust to the lighting but then they did she gasped.

Annabeth stood at the front of an enormous church, with rows upon rows of empty seat. The only light came from at lest a hundred candles surrounding Percy and her a they stood facing each other, Percy holding both or her hands in his.

"remember when I said I wanted to marry you right now?" he said after letting her take in the grandeur surrounding them, "well, I decided just to go ahead and do it." Just then a priest walked in through a door off to the side of the church.

"Are you ready Percy." The old man asked, "yes Chiron." Percy replied smiling at him.

Throughout the whole ceremony Annabeth couldn't take in anything but Percy eyes, and the way she felt like she was swimming in the joy that was gleaming off of them. Before she knew it a ring was being slipped onto her finger and she was saying "I do".

And when Percy rushed forward and they shared what she was pretty sure was the best kiss in the entirety of human history she realized that, even though she was essentially giving in to her mothers whims and marrying the man she had been arranged to marry, she didn't care. If soul mates were real Percy was hers, and, call her cheesy, but she was pretty sure that if her mother hadn't brought them together, destiny would have.

* * *

**Thanks again for reading and remember to review and tell me anything you'd like to see in the upcoming and unfortunately least few chapters!**

**and because i'm a shameless self promoter please follow me on Tumblr at; **** .com (or just search thegirlwithkaleidoscopeeyes2712 on tumblr)**

**where they got this chapter before you guys did!**


	10. Chapter 10

**yeah yeah, i know, no update! im really sorry but im going to Queensland tomorrow for five days and as the upcoming chapter is the last one i wanted to make sure it ended properly and that i didn't give you a rushed ending. thanks for reading though and keep up the reviews. and remember to give me any ideas or things you'd like to see in the last chapter by writing it in a review or massaging me on tumblr! **

**my tumblr is thegirlwithkaleidoscopeeyes2712 (it'd be really good if you followed me as at the moment im following anyone who follows me, and as im gonna be between stories relatively soon it'd be a great time to give me short or long story ideas/prompts)**


	11. Final Chapter!

**Authors note**

**Last chapter! sorry again for the wait but i wanted to make sure that the ending was as good as i could make it, and im really happy with it now (and its twice the length of all the other chapters!)**

**there is a possible chance of an epilogue if theres enough interest though.**

**this chapter does get a bit complex at some stages so sorry if parts of it are a little hard to follow or confusing, i just wanted to make sure you were seeing exactly what i'd pictured**

**thanks again for being such lovely people and giving me support for the story and ideas to help move it along. ill certainly be writing another story thanks to your lovely welcome into fanfiction**

**once again i'm a shameless self promoter so heres my tumblr: thegirlwithkaleidoscopeeyes2712**

**at the moment im following anyone who follows me back regardless of blog type and please use my tumblr to message me any requests or queries regarding this story or any others that i write**

**ave fun, keep reviewing and being awesome readers, and i hope you enjoy the last chapter as much as i did!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the ideas or characters in Percy Jackson and the Olympians or The Heroes of Olympus that all belongs to the amazing nerd Rick Riordan.**

**(and for all you chumps out there who still haven't got your heads around the metric system like the rest of the world 100 metres is about 330 feet and 110 yards, putting both here cause i have no idea what measurement you use)**

* * *

**A Royal Pain in the Ass Chapter 9**

Annabeth never really understood the fixation most men had with going off to war to fight for their country. But when she saw Percy rallying up the troops, speaking with such ease, standing in front of tens of thousands of soldiers on the war ravaged landscape surrounding them and picking the right words for a situation that was so wrong, she understood. She saw how they all hung on his every word, their eyes transfixed and gleaming with the promise of victory. She supposed the glint in their eyes was what had driven her to stand where she was, among the soldiers, ready to fight for her newly found home even though Percy had given her strict orders not to leave the strategists tent. Annabeth had never faired well with strict orders and her heart longed to find out what it was that made the soldiers follow their prince into battle despite their deaths being practically the first point on the job description.

Annabeth's heart swelled with the crowd, and she brought her hand up, pumping it into the air and belting out a battle cry as Percy brought his rally to a close. Annabeth had started her plans to join the battle almost as soon as Percy had ordered her not to join him, there was no way she was missing this fight and if Percy got annoyed, he should've know better. So with her hair tied up and concealed beneath a silver helmet, Annabeth marched off into the final battle of the war. The war to end all wars, in which it seemed that the whole of Greece and Rome had picked sides and joined in the fight.

Olympia's army, identified by the red horsehair sprouting in a neat row from the top of their helmets, marched down the once green slope now littered with broken catapults and other machines. When the whole army was on the flat ground, a forest concealing them from the front and two hills concealing their sides, Percy held a hand up from the face of the crowd signaling for the army to stop. This went against the plans Percy had laid out before the group set off, but Annabeth could see the reason for his hesitation.

Scouts had been sent out earlier that day the spy on the enemy and allow the strategists to come up with the best plan of attack. The information that they had brought back was that the whole enemy army was camped at the far end of the clearing on the other side of the trees that were now concealing Olympia's army.

Although the soldiers in front of her and the line of trees obscured her view, Annabeth was certain that not one man stood in the clearing beyond. Annabeth saw Percy signal a scout forward, a small boy wearing camouflage who proceeded to climb one of the trees on their side of the forest. When he reached the branches at the top he crouched down and began to scan the area beyond the tree line.

When the scout came back down and reported his findings to Percy, Annabeth was close enough to the front of the throng to hear what the slightly out of breath boy said, "they're gone, all of them. Nothing but the remains of their camp left and no clues as to where they've buggered off to." Percy bit the side of his lip and turned his head to look at the ground, a confused and worried expression etched on his face. He dismissed the scout and turned to his advisors for assistance.

The soldiers around Annabeth began murmuring agitatedly as Annabeth tried to listen in to Percy's conversation. She could only make out a few sentences over the rising muttering around her, but she gathered that the advisers didn't have a clue what to do.

Another sound started piercing its way into Annabeths ears, it was muffled and sounded as if it was coming from far away, but it was definitely there, and it definitely wasn't coming from the men surrounding her. As it continued she started to recognize it as the sound of metal hitting stone, and then everything fell into place.

"Be quiet!" Annabeth whisper yelled, and even though she was about ninety percent sure that was not going to work. Everyone fell silent and looked at her quizzically.

Her words may not have shut them up but the feminine tone in her voice must have. She rolled her eyes and huffed, pulling off her helmet and letting her hair flow free. Then she gave them a look that said 'yes I'm a girl now get over it and stay quiet'.

The message seemed to resonate loud and clear, the soldiers who had been opening their mouths quickly shut them and let her past as she made her way towards Percy. He was looking right at her when she came into view, trying to find the source of the sudden silence and his eyes widened comically when he saw her. A look of anger rushed onto his face and he opened his mouth to yell at her but she rushed forward clamping her hand down on his mouth. He looked surprised then brought his hand up to remove hers from his mouth but she started whispering to him.

"Yes I know I'm here and you specifically told me not to be about a thousand times, but did you really think id listen?" Percy still looked at her angrily but his eyes were starting to gleam with the smile his mouth was hiding. "And, no offense, but its not like you're that intimidating anyway." She smiled cheekily up at him and the anger dissipated from his face as a smile blossomed on his lips.

"This still doesn't explain why you just revealed yourself when you probably could've gotten away with being here if you hadn't." Percy said looking at her fondly. "or why we're whispering."

"I think the reason that there is a distinct lack of opposition to this battle is that one of your little scouts isn't quite as trust worthy as he appears." Annabeth paused to let the information sink in, "and I also think that the reason there's a faint clicking sound coming from the left is that your little scout clued the enemy in and that they are now surrounding us on the other side of these hills and attempting to climb up and attack us."

Percy stopped to listen and a worried look swept across his face at the realization.

"Well it's a good thing ive got my best strategist on hand then." Percy said running a hand through his hair, "what do you propose we do about it, wife of mine?"

Annabeth smiled up at him, "get the man you trust the most to have a look at our surroundings like the scout did. If this place is set out like I think it is then I might just be able to save your ass, husband of mine."

* * *

This plan was one to rival even that of Julius Caesar, if Annabeth may say so herself. She had almost jumped with joy when Jason, Percy's trusted man, had come back and confirmed her theory about the set out of the soon to be battle field.

A line of trees, about ten thick, surrounded the perimeter of a large grassy rectangle. The rectangle was about seventy meters wide and a hundred long, and they were standing on one of the short sides. Each side seemed to have a clearing behind the line of trees, much like the one they were standing in, and hills, like the ones on either side of them, were scattered across the clearings behind the trees, each hill about 15 meters high. A large, dirt wall, this one about twenty meters high and ten thick, obscured the whole fare side of the rectangle except for a ten meter gap which lead out onto what Jason assumed to be a long stretch of marshlands.

Annabeths plan was fairly simple, but depended greatly on the achievement of a certain group. Percy's army consisted of a thousand men, not the entirety of Olympia's army as the larger force was participating in a bigger but less important battle. About half of the thousand men were perched up high in the trees waiting for Annabeths plan to unfold. The other half were on the ground arranged in ten groups of about 50 preparing to carry out the hardest part of Annabeths plan, the part that, if it failed, would bring the whole scheme crashing down around them and almost certainly result in their defeat.

Annabeth, Percy and a few other soldiers were on the ground helping the groups to form rectangles and lock their shields together, creating massive blocks, completely covered by shields. The idea was that the groups would rush out, screaming battles cries to the tardy opposition, causing the enemy to show themselves and start shooting. This would reveal their whereabouts to Olympia's army who would then drop from the trees and attack while the other half of the army reached the other side and attacked from there.

Gods of Olympus she hoped this worked. It wasn't like they had another way out though, she supposed, it was this or run out into the clearing, swords blazing and hope for the best.

When Annabeth was happy that the rectangles were completely covered by shields she began to climb up the nearest tree, the other soldiers following her lead and crouching at the top of the ones surrounding her. Percy followed Annabeth up the same tree and crouched behind her, leaning forward to whisper in her ear

"You know I still haven't forgiven you." He said, with no hint of malice in his voice, "but I could be persuaded otherwise." He leaned forward nuzzling his nose into her cheek.  
"Really, Percy, here? Now?" she said as she turned around giving him a look, "and if you're still angry, just think about where you'd be if I wasn't here."

"Hey, I never said ungrateful, just unhappy at the prospect of you being hurt down there." Percy defended.

"I'm a big girl." She replied, "I can handle myself."

"Yes but you shouldn't have to." She heard him mutter as he nodded at Jason who had given him the signal that the archers concealed in the front row of trees were ready.

Percy held up the red flag in his hand from where he and Annabeth crouched in the second row of trees behind the archers, signaling to the others in the same row of trees to do the same. When they were all looking at Annabeth, flags held high and flapping in the wind, she brought her hand up and swung it down in a large movement, once. Twice. Three times. And on the last swing all the red flags were dropped and the battle cry went up as the forces on the ground took their cue and ran into the clearing, shields locked.

* * *

Fire came from all sides almost immediately, and Annabeth felt herself lose hope as she realized just how out numbered they were. Arrows came flying out of the trees from right and left, but they merely bounced off the attackers shields, the occasional arrow burrowing into the wood and sticking upright. As she had guessed, no soldiers came out from the cover of the trees, preferring to let the archers do all the work in what they thought was a one sided battle

Annabeth stood up slightly, still concealed by the trees, and looked out over the top, confirming that all of the rivaling fighters were behind the cover of the trees on the sides of the rectangle, but not at the far edge. She gave Percy a thumbs up and he smiled at her.

"You're brilliant you know?" he said, leaning forward to give her a kiss on the cheek. He then turned to Jason and gave him a thumbs up, telling him to prepare the archers.

"Archers light up!" Percy yelled, not needing to be quiet now that the sounds of battle rang out across the valley, drowning him out. Annabeth heard the whooshing sound of fifty arrowheads catching fire, and stood up again to watch her plan unfold.

She looked out at the shield-covered groups and saw that they were almost three quarters of the way there. The archers shots needed to be timed perfectly, the arrows let loose when the attacking groups reached the three quarter point so that the enemy was too distracted trying not to get burnt alive to realize that they were being attacked on the ground as well. As they neared that point, Annabeth brought her hand down, signaling Percy.

"Fire!" he commanded, and fifty flaming arrows shot out towards the tree lines on the sides. The trees burst into flames and the opposing soldiers began screaming and running up the sides of the hills behind them in search of refuge.

"Go!" Percy yelled and the soldiers dropped from the trees, running up the hills to meet the enemy as they tried to escape the flames. The soldiers who had now reached the other side of the rectangle were disbanding their shield fortresses and doing the same.

Annabeth moved to jump out of the tree but Percy grabbed her arm.

"Wait." He said and Annabeth gave him a confused look. Then he rushed forward pacing one hand on the side of her neck and kissing her fervently. She wasted no time kissing him back, moving closer to him, wanting to lock this moment away in her mind to give her hope in the coming fight. She felt him grab her wrist with a rough hand drawing her impossibly closer.

Suddenly, he was pushing her back against tree trunk and bringing a rope around her middle.

"Percy!" she yelled slightly out of breath as he moved behind the tree to secure the rope. "What the hell do you think you're doing!?"

"Making sure I don't lose you, Ok?" he yelled back, "I cant Annabeth. I wouldn't be able to go on living if you died out there and it was my fault."

"Why do you think I came!" she screamed, tears now building in her eyes, "I couldn't sit there at that camp all day, knowing that at any moment you could die. Just like that. The only fucking good thing that had ever happened to me, gone."

The tears over flowed and she looked away from him sobbing. He wiped them from her cheeks and leaned his face close to hers, tears threatening to over flow from his own eyes.  
"I'm sorry Annabeth. I just can't." he said quietly, turning away from her and moving to jump out of the tree.

"Please, Percy. Please." She pleaded just as softly, but he didn't turn back, instead dropping himself down from the tree and unsheathing his sword as he walked towards the already raging battle.

* * *

The sounds of clashing swords, horrific screams and battles orders were piercing Annabeths ears. Fueling the already burning desire to follow the battles enchanting call, and compressing Annabeths chest leaving her short of breath from all her worries. That screech could have been Percy's sword clashing with another, that scream his.

Her hands were rubbed raw and stinging from her struggle with the ropes confining her. She was on the verge of giving up, knowing that there was no way then she heard it, heard him. His scream piercing the dry air. She screamed too when she heard it and began struggling again, not feeling the pain of the rope as it burned her skin.

"Percy!" she yelled as tears streamed down her face. She pushed against the ropes with all her might, and felt them give a little bit. With one last anguished scream she freed herself from the frayed prison and clambered down the tree toward his screams, unsheathing her sword on the way.

When she stumbled into the clearing and out of the trees, she saw that the battle had almost finished. Only one opposing soldier was left for each man, but they were fighting hard.

Her eyes searched frantically for Percy, listening out for his yells of pain. She locked onto him. On the top of the hill, sword locked with a burly man as he clutched his left arm to his chest, blood pouring from a long gash underneath. Percy glowered at the man, a grimace behind his eyes as he began to lose ground.

Annabeth sprinted to his aid, but she wasn't going to be fast enough, she could see she wouldn't make it. Percy stumbled backwards and fell to the ground, his sword skittering way in the process. The burley man lifted his sword above his head, going for the kill. Percy brought his arms up and covered his face.

With nothing left that she could do, Annabeth threw her dagger, impaling the offender in the arm and causing him to cry out. He turned and began to move towards her with a murderous glint in his eyes. Percy, who had looked up by this point, swung his leg and caught the mans feet as he ran forward, causing him to topple over.

Annabeth rushed forwards and helped Percy up crushing him with a shaky hug as she began to cry.

"Don't you _ever_ scare me like that again!" she said through her gasping sobs into his shoulder. He pressed his forhead into her neck and took in a deep breath.

"Hey, its alright. I'm ok." He said rubbing soothing circles on her back.

"You most certainly are _not_!" she replied, stepping back and gesturing at his gashed stomach.

"Its not as bad as it looks." He said waving a hand at her but wincing despite his words. She gave him a look that said 'really?' but it soon faded to horror as she looked behind him.

The burly man had picked himself up off the ground and was now running towards Percy, sword drawn and a deadly look in his eyes.

"Percy No!" She screeched and pushed him out of the way, diving in front of the sword at the last second and stabbing the man in the chest with her dagger.

Time seemed to slow down as the sword pushed into her gut, crushing all the air from her lungs. The mans eyes rolled up into his head and he fell backwards as Annabeth groggily looked down at the sword buried in her stomach. She grasped the handle and pulled it out stumbling as she did so.

"Annabeth, Annabeth no, no what happened!" Percy's words reached her ears slightly muted, as if he was underwater, his panicked face swinging before her. He caught her as she began to sway backwards, and he lowered her to the ground placing her in his lap, his arms cradling her head and knees.

Percy's eyes welled up with tears, a helpless and scared shitless look on his face as he frantically ran his eyes over her, trying and failing to find a way to help her. Her breath began to come in short puffs, and the edge of her vision went fuzzy as she looked up, only able to focus on his eyes. His beautiful sea green eyes.

"Annabeth," Percy spluttered out, gasping in a sob, "come on stay awake, stay with me." Her eyes started to droop but she forced them open as Jason ran up beside Percy, his face draining of colour when he saw Annabeth.

"A medic, Jason, get a medic." Percy told his best friend who promptly ran off. Annabeths eyes started to close again," Hey, hey! Annabeth come on. Think about something else you gotta stay awake."

"What should I think about?" She breathed out, gasping in a breath with the effort of the sentence. He smiled a small, watery smile down at her,

"Good things." He said, "like remember that time I set up that elaborate plan to make you fall in the pond, but you took so long to walk into it that I forgot, and fell in my self?"

Annabeth gasped out a laugh as Percy smiled, and then yelled in pain as a sharp ache washed through her. She closed her eyes tightly and screwed her face up in pain as she felt a medic rush down beside her. She was starting to loose consciousness and everything was going patchy, only a few of the things happening around her were seeping through the haze.

"-Strecher now!" the medic yelled. And then she was no longer cradled in Percy's arms, the rough material of the stretcher beneath her playing as a poor substitute for Percy's comforting warmth. She felt him grab her hand as she drifted off into the void.

The warm pressure of his hand was now the only thing tying her to the mortal world. And his voice, soft and reassuring, as it spoke to her in promises.

And she believed him, he was here, and everything was gonna be alright.


	12. Authors note (again sorry!)

**Authors note,**

**for everyone asking about an epilogue; if i get enough interest ill do it so head over to my tumblr and message me or if you don't have tumblr just message this fanfiction account or post a review. and you can find my tumblr in the authors note section at the top of most chapters.**

**and now the main reason for this; i have suddenly had an influx of reviews from a certain person critiquing the story (thanks btw constructive criticism was what i asked for and you're one of the only people to give it too me. although reviews praising the story are always good for the self esteem as well)and id like to address the issues you brought up.**

**first, just to clear the air a bit, i think you need to realise that not everyone is perfect and that i do indeed know how to spell the word knock. there are going to be grammatical and spelling errors in every story on fanfiction and as i barely have enough time to ****_write_**** the story, my editing process usually consists of a quick read through to pick up as many errors as i can. even you in your comments wrote there when it should have been their and misspelled the word even. (but i do understand that it was a review and not a story, hence the editing not being very strict) and i take full responsibility for the bad editing, i shouldn't have been so sloppy.**

**sorry i'm being pernickety but i'm like that. also you mentioned that you had an issue with the title, my response is that it was a fun play on words, this being a story about royals, and 'a pain in the ass' strikes me as something Annabeth would say about Percy in a fond kind of way when she began to like him. and also yes i did mean to say wrath that would incur not occur, another editing malfunction for which i take full responsibility and wrath can also mean 'vengeance or punishment as a consequence of anger' but you're right i should have used occur in the other instance (gee i really stuffed that sentence up!). also i am not an expert of 16-17 century history so sorry about the names and the speech, the only information i'm going off here is having watched pride and prejudice about 50 million times. **

**i have no excuse for any other problems you mentioned, i agree with you on most of them. it all comes down to the fact that this story had absolutely ****_no_**** planning whatsoever, so any inconsistencies or random plot changes that make no sense came down to me thinking 'that sounds like a good plot development' as i was writing. and also i hate that i made Annabeth sound whiney, certainly not my intention, i always hate it when people do that with her character, though i can definitely see where you're coming from with that, she does sound whiney and useless in some parts of my story.**

**thanks again and i really hope that this doesn't come across as an attack (i meant for it to be more of a defence). next time i write a story ill try to get someone to edit it for me or at least not be so excitable and have a good look through it myself. ill also try and plan before i write to help with any other problems mentioned.**


End file.
